Multidisciplinary research at the Chemistry: Biology interface has expanded so rapidly in the past few decades that such cross-training is now crucial for the development of the next generation of chemists and biologists. The objectives of the proposed training program at Texas A&M University are to train predoctotal graduate students in the Chemistry, Biochemistry and Biophysics, and Biology departments in research at the Chemistry: Biology Interface (CBI). Since its inception in 1994, this NIH-sponsored program has played a major role in the successful training of our graduate students in the molecular life sciences. The program currently involves 27 faculty members, with highly diverse research interests including : a) mechanistic enzymology (Raushel), b) macromolecular interactions (Hu, Reinhart, Schultz);c) synthesis (Burgess,Connell, Darensbourg, Romo, Yang);d) bioanalysis (Cremer, Russell, Vigh);e) metabolism (Begley, Lindahl,Watanabe);f) structure/function relationships (Barondeau, Hilty, Sacchettini);g) computational reaction mechanisms (Gao, Singleton);h) chronobiology (Golden and Bell-Pederson);i) behavioral biology (Garcia)and j) chemical biology (Pellois, Liu, Ryan, Young). Such diversity is a major strength of our CBI program, as it makes it attractive to a wider range of students and affords for greater cross-training at the Chemistry: Biology interface. Students in the CBI program choose one of these trainers as their primary research advisor, and enroll in a core group of required courses in which training in quantitative biology is stressed. CBI students enroll in a weekly journal club, in which research topics from this area are discussed, emphasizing the connection to human health, physiology and disease. Students also enroll in class on the Ethical Conduct of Research. The CBI program sponsors an annual symposium in which existing trainees present their research results and new trainees are introduced into the program. Well known external speakers are also invited as part of the training program. A former CBI student is invited to help current CBI students develop their careers. Towards the end of this 2-year program, students apply to attend a summer workshop course at an external location in which classroom and laboratory instruction are combined in an intense scientific setting. The CBI program also supports CBI students to attend a scientific conference annually.